Unlikely Neighbors
by O.V.Drive
Summary: Ever wonder what happens between Byakuren and Miko on a day to day basis? Find out here! My first story,so it might not be one of my best works.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room lit by candle light, the saint Miko, was slowly drinking a cup of tea when her peace was interupted by her close friend, Futo. Miko had a pretty good guess at why Futo was here, you see ever since the shrine maiden Riemu arrived, Miko realized that her mausolium was under a temple. It wasn't just any temple though, it was the temple belonging to her enemy Byakuren. Byakuren is a Buddist monk, while Miko and her friends are Taoists, and now that they live under the same roof, (so to speak) they have to learn to live with each other, which won't be easy.

"What happened this time, Futo?" said Miko rather nonchalantly.

"Arghhh", "That ghost captain booby trapped my shower!" said Futo rather angerly.

"Did you do something to make her do this?"

"Well...I kinda filled her boots with jelly."

"So you don't think that you deserved it?"

"It still doesn't give her the right, wait till I see her again, I'll show her!"

"Sigh...just don't do any thing too outrageous, even for you."

"Don't worry, I already have something in store for her."

With that, Futo left out the room with a mischivious smile that made Miko sweat drop.

* * *

><p>When Futo left, Miko went back to drinking her tea. " I wonder if this mausolium looked like this when I was laid to rest here." said Miko. Besides from being dark and having a little stail air, her mausolium gave off a sort of glow on the inside with perculiar orbs of different colors, that seem to float aimlessly about. "But I'm not complaining though, these orbs are very pretty." "I do wonder why their here," "Fuuuuuuuutoooooooooo!" loudly yelled Captain Murasa, the previously mentioned captain. "What could she have possibly done now?"<p>

"Haaaa, take that Murasa!" Futo shot some danmaku in the shape of arrows at Murasa.

"Hmph, is that all you got!" triumphantly said Murasa as she blocked the arrows with her trusty anchor and returned fire in the shape of water drop danmaku with a swing of her ladle.

"Nope, I've got plenty more were that came from!"

Futo dodged the water dropes by summoning her small boat that she commonly uses to fight with. Futo's boat also sent water drop danmaku as she surfed through the air while shooting even more arrows. Murasa dodged and blocked her way trough the blitz of danmaku.

"That's it, I'll finish you for good with this!" said Murasa triumphantly.

Murasa flew up high and put all her power into her anchor which grew a good amount as it was augmented with power. She held the anchor over her head and with a grunt, hurled the anchor to the ground. On impact, the anchor created a massive wave of danmaku that was headed straight for Futo.

"Your not holding back huh? Well niether will I!" Futo said as she shot a huge, condense arrow of pure danmaku power.

Before the two attacks collided, Byakuren and Miko both stopped the attacks. Had the attacks collided, it would have created massive devastation, but that's why Byakuren and Miko prevented this.

"What do you think your doing Murasa?" said Byakuren as she grabbed Murasa by the ear and pulled on it, much like a mother would.

"Aw, but it was all her fault, she started it!" said Murasa as she pointed at Futo accusingly.

"Not another word, I want you to clean up all the damages you have caused."

"Haha, that's what you get!" said Futo happily.

"What did I tell you Futo?" Miko said as she Futo too got her ear pulled but by Miko.

"I told you not to do anything outrageous, but you did it anyway, so now I want you to clean this up with Murasa." said Miko.

"But...but" said both Murasa and Futo.

"No buts, this is your punishment." said Byakuren and Miko.

"Awwww man." they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>How was the first chapter? I was pretty nerveous about writting this, as it was my first story, but I think it was okay at least for a newb. I had this idea in my head about how Byakuren and Miko interact on a day to day basis and just wanted to get it out there. Please review and tell me what you think so I can get better with my work. Until next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Quick author's note: I reworked the last chapter and fiixed somethings that I missed before, I'm still experimenting with this so I'm still working on a style I can work with. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Later after the battle between Futo and Murasa...<p>

"This is all your fault you obnoxious ghost" said Futo as she swept up some broken glass and other debri from their previous fight.

"ME THE OBNOXIOUS ONE! This is all your your fault you loudmouthed smart allec" said Murasa as she picked up broken and useless trash that was too big to be swept up.

"You act like this is somehow my fault. You started this ever since we resurected in our tomb and not to mention you had the audacity to build a temple over our tomb and now you try to pin this whole thing on ME, it just doesn't work that way!"

"Hey, it's not like we had a choice in where to build our temple,since Byakuren takes orders from Kanako, and it just so happens that Kanako wanted us to build our temple over your tomb, so deal with it!"

"Your really starting to tick me off more than usual so you'd better step off" said Futo already starting to feel her anger rise

"Ooo I'm so scared, but if it's a fight you want then it'll be one you can't win!"

Both girls stopped what they were doing and started to square each other. Murasa made the first move and launched at Futo knocking her to the ground. Murasa then she got on top of Futo and started to shake her up rapidly. Futo rolled her self and Murasa over and pushed her off but then grabbed her and threw her away. Both girls got back up and were about to go at it again until they noticed Miko and Byakuren both looking at them with an authoritive air about them.

"What do you two think you two are doing?" said Byakuren and Miko disapointedly.

"I was cleaning like you said but then she had to mess everything up as usual." said Futo

"Liar! She was the one who started everything so this is al her fault!" said Murasa

"Either way who started it, you both aren't cleaning and are wasting time argueing over who's fault it is now aren't you?" said Byakuren

"And I'm very disapointed in the both of you, why can't you learn to get along like the rest of us? Sure we may not see eye to eye, but that's no excuse for this kind of behavior." said Miko

"She's right, you two will have to learn to get along with each other or...there will be consequences" said Byakuren in an ominous tone.

"Okay, I guess your right" said Futo

"Well I might be able to work with her..." said Murasa

"Good, But you still have too clean this mess up, and this time no funny business, got it?" said Byakuren and Miko

"Fine" said Futo and Murasa

* * *

><p>Later that day in the temple cemetary...<p>

"I knew I could find anything but I never expected to find a zombie here, wait, this is a cemetary so I guess the idea isn't too far fetched." said Nazrin

"What are you talking about silly?" said Yoshika, the zombie or rather Jiang Shi in question.

"What do you mean, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to guard this tomb from intruders...are you an intruder?

"No, I live here with my friends, hey what are you doing?"

"Just getten me bones loose" said Yoshika as she started to move in awkward ways that she claimed to loosen her up really good.

"Well...okay...I guess I'll just go then?"

"Alrighty then! Come back later so I can smell you again!"

"You mean you were smelling me too back there?"

"Yep, You smell pretty good...kinda tasty even"

"I think I hear Shou calling me so I'll go now...ummm...bye?"

"Yeah okay, see ya later!"

"What a weird girl she was, but what did she mean by kinda tasty?" said Nazrin as she walked away and out of the cemetary.


End file.
